


This Is A Joke For My Gay Fiancé Who Isn't My Fiancé Because He's Gay And Wants To Be Ryan Ross (I Hope You Like This Title)

by larksinly, the_toadlet



Category: My Chemical Romace, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, this is a joke i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE.SORRY.ME AND MY GAY FIANCÉ WERE WONDERING IF THIS WAS A SHIP.SORRY IT'S IN ALL CAPS THAT'S HOW I WROTE IT ORIGINALLY.very explicit. not really.i think i spelled his username wrong i may have to fix that.





	This Is A Joke For My Gay Fiancé Who Isn't My Fiancé Because He's Gay And Wants To Be Ryan Ross (I Hope You Like This Title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prxnxykxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/gifts).



BRENDON AND GERARD WERE SITTING IN MATHS DURING SECOND PERIOD AND THE BELL RANG. GERARD ASKED BRENDON TO COME TO THE CHORUS ROOM WITH HIM. WHEN THEY ARRIVED GERARD SHOVED HIM AGAINST THE WALL AND FURIOUSLY MADE OUT WITH HIM. BRENDON PUSHED HIM OFF AND SAID "NO GERARD I HAVE MY RYAN." THEN GERARD STOPPED AND SAID "O RIGHT I HAVE FRANK" THEN BRENDON WENT HOME AND DID THE MILK FIC SHENANIGANS WITH RYAN AND GERARD AND FRANK FUCKED. THE END.


End file.
